


Adora and Catra's Mask

by SimplyAbsolute



Series: Catradora in the Horde One-Shots [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, POV Adora (She-Ra), adora totally found catras mask one day and tried it on, you cant tell me this never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyAbsolute/pseuds/SimplyAbsolute
Summary: Adora finds Catra’s mask abandoned on their bunk after returning to the barracks following a harsh day of training. She always had questions about the mask and decides that now is the perfect time to figure out some of the mystery surrounding it and to have a little fun too.Or, Adora seizes the opportunity to try on Catra’s mask and imitates her before getting caught.





	Adora and Catra's Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Again! This is a one-shot that has been in my head all day and is semi-based off my own Tumblr prompt here: https://simplyabsolute.tumblr.com/post/188585257652/do-you-think-catra-has-ever-caught-adora-wearing
> 
> I just couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of Catra finding Adora wearing her mask one day while they were still in the Horde together and how fun it could have been. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Adora was the first of her squadron to return to the barracks after another grueling training day. She had just finished up her shower and was still towel drying her hair as she walked towards her bunk. Along the way, she heard the comforting hum of machinery through the walls of the Fright Zone that always seemed to help her relax after a day like today.

_Ugh! Sometimes I swear Shadow Weaver is really trying to kill us…_ Adora thought as she flopped down onto her bed, back first. _It’s like every week, it just gets tougher, and I know she’s just trying to help us prepare for a fight against any potential attacks from the princesses, but yeesh… this was just… something else._

Today had been different than other training days. Apparently, Shadow Weaver thought that it would be good for the cadets to have some one on one training with the Horde bots, to see how effectively they could perform alone as opposed to fighting as a team. Adora had excelled, of course, but she still felt that could have done a lot better and that her body shouldn’t be feeling as exhausted as it is in this very moment. She would have to work on her stamina for sure, or at least that’s what Shadow Weaver had told her during reviews.

As she lay on the bed, body barely sinking into the hard mattress below her, Adora raised her arms over her head to stretch out some of the soreness already prevalent in her muscles. _Ahhhh_ She sighed. _Much better_. She fanned out her arms as she neared the top of her bed, her left arm nudged something hard and cold.

_Huh?_ She thought as she rolled over onto her left side to get a better look at what she had just bumped into. When she looked up, she noticed that very familiar maroon headpiece that her best friend always seemed to be wearing, except when she showered, which is why it was still in here in the first place. Adora smiled and took the mask into her left hand as she sat back up in the bed.

Practically cradling it in her hands, Adora stared down at it and began to analyze the mask before her. She ran the fingers on her right hand over the surface of the headpiece and felt the various scratch and scuff marks that had been acquired over the years. Adora remembers how shiny and new it looked when Catra had acquired it a little after her thirteenth birthday. Back then, you could practically see your refection in it, now, five years later, it was dull and dingy.

Adora was always amazed how Catra practically managed to destroy anything she got after a year. So, the fact that this mask had lasted five years, was an impressive accomplishment on her part. She also noted the two small slits at the top of the headpiece that looked like they were meant to hold something, but for all she knew it could really well just be there for aesthetic reasons too.

She continued to examine the front of the mask, before a question that has always haunted her popped into her head. _I wonder how this even stays on her face…_ Adora flipped the mask over in her hands to examine the backside of it. She was looking for some sort of clip or band that would help it affix to her hair or head somehow, but the backside of the mask was as smooth and shiny as the front once had been.

However, there were some notable differences. The back of the mask was much smoother than the front. Which made sense considering that it wasn’t exposed to the elements so to speak as it was always pressed against Catra’s face. There was also a small engraving in the bottom right outer edge of the mask that was written in a language that Adora had never seen anywhere else, but for some reason she could still read it. _C’yra of D’riluth? Hmmmm… must be the person who made it…_

She continued to hold the mask in her hand, wondering what it must feel like wearing something like this on your face for the majority of the time. Was it heavy? Did it obstruct her vision at all? Did it make your face hot? These were a few of the hundreds of questions Adora had about Catra’s mask. Not even including: where did it come from? Why did Shadow Weaver give it to her five years ago? Were there others? What happened it she broke it? And so many more.

Then an idea popped into her head. _Maybe if I just…_ Adora looked around the room to make sure that no one else had entered before she lifted the mask to her face. It was cold when she placed it against her skin, but her own body heat quickly warmed it up. When she took her hands away, it surprisingly stayed on her face. _Is this magic?!_ Adora questioned to herself. _This literally doesn’t make any sense. There’s no reasonable explanation as to how this is staying on right now._

She gave the mask a couple good shakes to see if it would fall off, but it managed to stay on. Which shouldn’t be as shocking as it was since Catra was practically a gymnast when it came to some of the moves she could pull off, but it was still kind of weird to be wearing the mask at all. _This isn’t right… I shouldn’t be doing this…_ Adora thought as she continued to look around her to make sure no one could sneak up on her.

But the mask was surprisingly comfortable, nonetheless still somewhat unusual since she wasn’t used to wearing anything on her face except for the protective eyewear used during training. She could see the edges of the mask in her peripheral vision, but the majority of her eyesight remained unobstructed. And she wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she felt kind of badass.

_No wonder Catra likes wearing this, It kind of makes me feel powerful…_ She thought as she got up off her bunk, despite her sore legs protesting every movement, to do something she had been curious about the instant she put the mask on. Adora moved closer to the metal wall next to their bunk and looked into its shiny surface and spotted her reflection. The mask honestly didn’t look too bad on her and she checked herself out in a few different angles before ruffling up her damp hair to be poofy like Catra’s.

She then flexed the fingers on both of her hands, semi-disappointed that she didn’t have claws like her best friend in this moment, before striking a pose in walls reflection. “Look at me! Catra of the Horde!” Adora did a few quick slashing movements through the air. “Fear me and my smugness!”

Little did she know that Catra had walked in, well more like crept into the barracks, a couple of minutes ago and had been observing Adora the whole time. She had positioned herself on the opposite side of the room, still on ground level, but behind the pillar of a different bunk, so that she could remain undetected. She slowly began approaching Adora, she had seen enough, and she didn’t think she could hold in her laughter anymore.

“Adora, what are you doing?” Catra said through a halfway stifled laugh, but there was a huge smile on her face.

Startled, Adora jumped away from the wall with a yelp, quickly removed the mask and hid it behind her back when she turned around to face it’s owner. “AHHHH!!! Catra?!?!” She fiddled with the mask behind her back. “Uhhhh… nothing… I wasn’t doing anything…” She lied.

“Uh huh.” Catra’s smile grew even larger as she approached her best friend. Adora was a horrible liar and it would’ve been painfully obvious that she was lying even if Catra hadn’t caught her in the act. “So then why are you holding my mask behind your back?” She pointed her right hand to Adora’s hands as she spoke while looking directly at her.

Adora felt her heart race. She knew that Catra could tell when she was lying, and she was trying to think of some way to get out of the conversation of having been caught, but she couldn’t think of an explanation good enough, so she continued lying. “I’m not…” She said as she looked away and dropped the mask on the floor. It hit the ground with a thud. Adora gritted her teeth and scrunched up her face, knowing that there was no possible way of explaining that sound, but she continued to lie. “It’s been laying here on the floor the whole time…” She looked back up at Catra who was giving a look that read ‘really? You’re really going to go with that explanation?’

Catra laughed. “I literally just saw you drop it on the floor two seconds ago” She said as she bent down and picked up the mask off the floor before dusting it off on her leggings.

Adora watched her every movement. “No you didn’t…” She knew she had been caught. She had known when Catra first called out her name at the beginning of this conversation.

Catra raised he mask to her face and it magically snapped in place. Adora still didn’t understand the physics of that thing. “You’re an idiot.” She said as she placed her right index finger on Adora’s forehead, after adjusting the mask to sit perfectly straight before sitting down on the bottom bunk.

Adora sighed as she plopped down beside her. “Can I at least know how much you saw?”

“Enough to know that you think I’m smug and a badass.” She said through a smirk as she looked over at Adora.

Adora groaned into her hands, as her face flushed as a result of all the embarrassment coming from this conversation. _This is so humiliating! I knew I should have never put that thing on! Why world! Why! For the love of Ethiera I hope she doesn’t hold this over my head for who knows how long…_ She lifted her head when she heard Catra shifting closer to her.

“You managed to get the hair down though.” Catra said as she raised her hands and rustled the sides of Adora’s hair to maintain the poof that was quickly deflating from her hair, but then she looked away. “And the mask looked pretty good on you too.”

Adora smiled. “Was that a compliment?” She began finger combing her hair to rid it of its messiness. She couldn’t stand her hair being that messed up and tangled now, let alone in the morning and she was a perfectionist after all.

“What?! No!” Catra denied, even though it clearly was a compliment. “You wish…”

“Awww, Catra. Thank you! You’re too kind.” Adora joked as she nudged her shoulder with her own.

“Yeah, yeah… Let’s just go to bed.” She said as she began to curl up at the end of their bunk.

“Good idea.” Adora said through a yawn. “I really need the rest from training today.”

Catra mimicked her yawn as she made herself comfortable. “Me too. Plus, who knows what fresh hell Shadow Weaver has instore for us tomorrow.” She continued as she rested her head on her folded arms in front of her.

“Catra!” Adora exclaimed before she heard some of her squad mates filing in for the night too.

“What it’s true!” She defended.

Adora looked around before responding through a whisper. “Someone could her us and we could get written up.”

“Because I’m scared of getting written up…” Catra said sarcastically as she closed her eyes.

She ignored Catra’s remarks and laid down on her left side and shut her eyes before one last question popped into her head. _Wait, why does she sleep with her mask on?_ Adora thought before sitting up on the bed. When she looked down at her feet, Catra was already fast asleep, or at least she was pretending to be. Adora was prepared to wake her up, out of her own curiosity, but then she heard “Lights out!” and she laid back down. _Guess that’s a question for another day…_

**Author's Note:**

> Was that stupid or what? Lol. I had a lot of fun writing this and I really hope you enjoyed it. Also, as you can tell I have added this work to a series! I may be writing a couple more one-shots about some other miscellaneous stuff that pops into my head every once in a while. So, if your down for that subscribe!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @simplyabsolute or Twitter @simplyabsolute1


End file.
